powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheated Rampage!
is the 46th episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the first part of Go-Busters five-episode endgame.It features a new rebootable Escape. Synopsis Yoko and Ryuji get into a fight after she asks him for advice and he brushes her off. However, when Enter and Escape attack again, Ryuji's pushed over the edge of his Weakpoint, putting everyone in severe danger. Plot While working out, Hiromu and Cheeda Nick learn that Ryuji is in the dumps because Yoko does not want his help in picking a high school to attend once their mission is fully over. When they are alerted to a strange Enetron spike in the Okuyama district, Hiromu rides with Ryuji while Nick gives Yoko a ride. Once at the site of the readings, with Ryuji pointing out that it is strange they get an Enetron detection from place without technology, the Go-Busters find Enter and Escape waiting for them as the latter reveals to the former as "Papa Enter". While the others fight the Buglers, Blue Buster learns that Escape does not remember him as she transforms into a flower version of her Escape Evolve form while proceeding to overheat him. As the berserk Blue Buster and Escape fall into the rapids below, Enter overpowers Red Buster Powered Custom yet takes his leave without finishing the human off. Searching for Ryuji, with Beet J. Stag elsewhere looking for his missing stag beetle, Hiromu, Yoko, Jin, and Nick are alerted to Ryuji's Morphin Brace as its owner is still fighting Escape on the beach after he overheated away while attempting to find out why his opponent does not remember him. Though Blue Buster momentarily regained himself to become Blue Buster Powered Custom, Escape overheats him before canceling the Powered Custom transformation. Luckily, Red Buster arrives to hold off Escape while Yellow Buster tries to get Blue Buster into the sea. Though she and Gorisaki Banana are wounded, remembering how Ryuji has always been there for her, Yoko apologizes to Ryuji as she grabs him while failing into the sea. As the RH-03 retrieves them, with Red Buster, Beet Buster, and Stag Buster fighting Escape, Yellow Buster leaps into the air supported by Blue Buster to finish Escape off with the Lio Blaster. However, impressed with Go-Busters' win, Enter reveals his new ability to merge organic life forms and inorganic material by creating both Kuwagataloid from Jay's missing stag beetle and another data clone of Escape. Cast * : * : **Ryuji Iwasaki (teenager): * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside episode 18, . **Coincidentally, both episodes feature the female villains making the heroes fight each other. Here, Escape intentionally makes Blue Buster overheat, though her primary motive was to get a good fight, Blue Buster ends up turning on his friends as well. While in Wizard, offers a share of created from while telling him that was lying to him about not eating Phantoms, driving a wedge between the two riders. *'Viewership': 3.4% DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Mission 46: The New Fusion and Overheat Rampage!, Mission 47: Reset and Backup, Mission 48: Setting the Trap, Mission 49: Preparation and Selection and Final Mission: Eternal Bonds. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 12.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 12, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢新たな融合と熱暴走！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢新たな融合と熱暴走！｣ Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi